halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fi-D3332
SPARTAN-D3332, Kingfisher One, or Fi, was the leader and Medic of Kingfisher Team os S-III Delta Company, an EVA and Scuba operator team. Fi was born on Earth at Halifax in Nova Scotia, and was selected for the S-III program at a young age. Fi is not his real name, and it may never be known since he suffered amnesia one week in during the S-III program and never recovered the memories. He was combat trained in the battlefield and was medically trained by an ODST medic aboard a cruiser. Fi displayed immense speed, perception and dexterity in the camps, thus excelling at exchanging magazines and stripping the guns. Fi is also one of two Delta Company Deputy Executive Officers (other being William-D821). Weapon Loadout and Service Record Normally Fi uses a M392 DMR or a MA6A ICWS for a primary and then usually a M90 PDWS or M6C pistol for a secondary. On stealth missions Fi would use an supressor on his weapons. He puts a reflex sight on his BR60 to increase accuracy and a barrel extension on his MA6A to do likewise. :Full name: Fi //UNKNOWN// :Blood type: O+ :Height: 1.83 Meters :Weight: 103 kilograms : : : :Rating: Master Chief Petty Officer :Unit: KINGFISHER Team (EVA), Delta Company, S-III :Service number: 61293-93332-FI :Enlistment date: Abducted in 03/28/53 :Location: Blackwater, Quinton IV : : : :Born: Halifax, Earth, Sol System :D.O.B: 09/XX/46 :Gender: Male :Citizen: Haligonian :Age: //Provided: 09/XX/46\ Augmentaion Like the other SPARTAN-IIIs Fi was injected with many augmentations to increase his reflex time, strength, speed and mental speed. With his already vastly superior intellect Fi was as fast and smart as a 6th gen "Dumb" A.I. and his speed was over 185 k/ph. Cell QX518-I53PR Fi was a candidate for the highly experimental Cell QX518-I53PR, however Wings-D339 was proven to be a better candidate for testing. The Cell was a partial success, thus increasing reflexes immensly and brain activity likewise, but for consequences, the Cell had very bad side affects. Cell QX518-I53PR can temporarily disable an organ or system in the host's body. For Wings, this occured for the first time on Alpha-Alpha-Golf were his heart stopped. Though the organ usually starts back up before the host dies or it can be restarted by certain drugs. Some organs like the lungs, or skin is not affected by the side affect, however not all of the side affects have been found or noted. The Cell QX518-I53PR is a great success but also, a horrible loss and will not be used in other S-IIIs until further mutations to Cell QX518-I53PR. Strengths and Personality As mentioned above, Fi is highly trained in combat and Medical operation, as well as underwater ops and EVA. His dexterity allows him to used computers and melee faster and more precisely. His senses are above average, making him a good shot with small arms. His running speeds are above average for a Delta Spartan, and he has knowledge of almost every military tactic and many types of ordinance, as well as vehicles, species, structural value, strength and function. Most of the time, Fi tends to prioritize the objective rather than the right thing to do. He generally dislikes it when teammates make jokes. Although mostly having a serious attitude, Fi still likes to show his importance. However, he'd rather keep quiet than risking embarrasing himself. Fi also tends to dislike lots of attention but likes knowing that his ideas are used. Weaknesses Fi is not as strong as his comrades. He makes up for it with his speed, knowledge and dexterity, so he is not as good with the knife or any melee weapons as his brothers and sisters are. He also seems to have trouble properly using heavy weapons. However he is still extremely proficient. Tactics Fi studied tactics of great military leaders to change the tides of battle when the odds were against them. Once he used his three man team as a small strike team and hit different camps over and over, like Sir Isaac Brock did in the battle of 1812. He ordered two of the Scorpion tank groups to flank left and right around the wraiths, Alexander the Great did this with calvary when the enemy had more infantry. In Acadia he sent Hornets to attack the covenant main base while strike teams took out the smaller bases, thus making the job easier. Australia Third battle of Melbourne :Fi and his team were deployed for the first time on Australia. The Remnants were attacking the city of Melbourne in search of coordinates to a Forerunner shield world. Kingfisher was deployed vi hot drop into the city, however, Fi was sperated from his team. He went solo through the streets in search of his squad. A group of ODSTs came by and told Fi what was happening. He asked them if they could help him find his team, they agreed. They got orders from the CO to take out the Misriah offices skyscraper because of the brute presence in it. After the Skyscraper was destroyed the squad went to the base camp. Base camp :The team was picked up and brought back to camp by a Pelican, once there they talked to the commanding CO of the operation. He told them that there was a Covenant supercarrier above Melbourne in low-orbit, and that had to be taken out. However all of their Pelicans were out fetching ODSTs who missed their mark, and that Kingfisher would have to get a different way up. The team went to a briefing tent and talked to the ODSTs, they told them of this supercarrier and where they could get a bird. Fi found out that there was a Misriah factory in the middle of the city. Middle of the city :Fi and his team headed for the factory on a transport hog. While moving to the factory Kingfisher Team faced many Wraiths and Covenant. Cyclops destroyed most of these units with his rocket launcher. They eventually found the factory and fueled the bird. After the tank was full they took off and headed towards the supercarrier. EVA :Fi and Eve split from the other two and went for the Bridge, while Cyclops and Victory took out the engines and life support. Eve was shot and Fi had to heal her before progressing. After taking ouut all systems the team rejoined. They set a course for the Arctic ocean a few minutes before the engines were taken out. After taking out the life support they headed out on an enemy Seraph to get groundside and finish thier battle there, which lasted 5 years. Retaking of Opia Destroying the brutes :No longer than 4 hours, the Remenant forces on Opia were thin because of earlier failed assaults. A Falcon set the team down behind enemy lines, Fi had them move a one of the small bases. Cyclops broke in to the base and hacked the systems. Kingfisher team did the same thing to every other small base and then attacked the main one. The marines made an all out assault on the main base while Fi and his team sneaked in and sabotaged the weapons, equipment and vehicles. After all brute presence was gone they were extracted to the Aurora II. Teriana Defense of Terania :Kingfisher as well as another EVA team (Arachnid) were sent out into orbit while the main forces held out below, they had to disable the 2 Frigates and 1 Supercarrier. Kingfisher took out the first frigate and Arachnid disabled the second, they then took enemy Seraphs and docked in the Supercarrier. Both teams split up, Arachnid got the Engines, Reactor core and shields, Kingfisher got the bridge, Tech area and weapons control. After disabling it the SPARTANs went groundside, Kingfisher was orderd to do a SCUBA Op, go to the enemy base (on a cliff overlooking the sea) by swimming there then climbing the rocks up. The team neutralized the base and returned to HQ, then to a Separatist Carrier, and were pickd up by the UNSC from there and were brought to a UNSC Frigate. Aiding the Elites Battle of Avalanche Cove :A battle over Forerunner Tech, the Separatists asked for their aid against the Remnants. His team was sent to the enemy vehicle depot and to disable every vehicle and repair centre. After that they were ordered to go to the frontline and attack there. This was the first mission Fish-174 was on their team. They were then picked up by Flotilla Scythe and were dropped off at another site. Attack of Metgos :Kingfisher team was deployed into the discovery area of Madigan's Disease, the reason was that the Elites had intel showing the Brutes harvesting the virus to be used as a weapon. His team was ordered to enter a base where the Huragok were transforming the virus into a plasma to be used in weapons. Fi and his squad deactivated the facility succesfully and freed multiple ODST POWs who where being tested on. They brought the wounded to a Covenant ship where the Huragok healed them. Once decontaminated the team set off the UNSC Aurora II. Aurora II Assault of Aurora II :They say making a second boat of the same name is bad luck. The Remnants hit the UNSC Aurora II, the frigate that Kingfisher Team was on. As they are an EVA team of Delta company, the team was sent onto the hull of the Remnant ship. They were to place charges on the engines and then jump into the ship via hangar bay. After detonation the team seperated into twos, Fi was with Eve and Cyclops was with Victory. The team had taken out vital systems when suddenly a rebel ship finished the job. The Remnant ship split in half, and in space the velocity is never lost. Victory and Cyclops were in the end of the ship that was plumeting down to the planet below. Cyclops jumped but Victory didn't make it, the three remaining then jumped off the hull of the doomed Remnant ship and headed towards the Rebel cruiser. Fi missed the hull and slammed into a Rebel Shortsword inside of a hangar, breaking a rib in the process. The bio-foam was dispensed and stabilized the wound. The team destroyed the ship from the inside out and then went back into the UNSC Aurora II. Trivia *3+3+3-2=''7'' *The way Fi talks was taken from Mordin Solus from Mass Effect 2. *In the Star Wars: Republic Commando books Fi is a Commando. *In the Star Wars: Republic Commando books Atin is a stuborn commando whose tag is 3222, I simply changed it a bit. Category:Cortezsniper Category:SPARTAN-IIIs